Metamorphosis (Earth-19)
Metamorphosis is the seventeenth episode of Young Plumbers: Generations and the seventy seventh episode overall of Earth-19. Plot camera shows Enoma. It shows the house that Grief and Dovano live it. They are inside the house, and everything is quiet. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Grief opens the door, revealing Kali on the other side. Grief: Kali! hug and then break away. Grief: It's been years, why are you here? Is everything all right? Kali: Yeah, I just thought I should visit. Is everything all right here? Grief: Nothing's changed... I regret not visiting you... Kali: Don't blame yourself. My on and off experience with the Plumbers has been, refreshing to say the least. Grief: Do they need help? Kali: No, I'm on leave. I talked to Sci and the others last night, and everything was fine. there is another knock at the door. Grief walks over to the door and opens it, revealing Arthur on the other side. He is holding a long sword. Before Grief can react, he stabs the sword through her chest. She stands in place, wounded by the weapon as he pulls it out. Grief: Kali... run... turns to dust and blows away as Arthur walks into the house. Arthur: One down, four to go... camera cuts to most of the team continuing to fight the Aldabarbarian soldiers in Lunaris on the Haven. Sci and Nick can be seen on one side of the fighting area, taking out as many of the soldiers as they can. Nick: There are so many of them... punches one and then gets hit by another. He grabs that soldier and throws him into another one. Sci: And my communicator is buzzing, what else could be going wrong...? jumps up with a burst of air and then stays up with a blast of fire. He puts his hand up to his communicator. Sci: Hello? in the communicator: Sci, I have really bad news... worried: What happened now? Kali: I went to Enoma to visit Grief and Dovano, and while I was there, Arthur came here... Sci: Arthur... of the Elite? Kali: Yes, and he killed Grief... Song Plumbers in the infirmary at the medical and science building at Galactic-Command are still there. Ivada is still holding the vial. Ivada: Get to the point already, what's in this vial? Hornbok: That vial contains one of the most volatile substances in the galaxy. Ivada: So it evaporates, big deal... Paper: That's not why it's important... Hornbok: That vials contains the blood of Excelsium... Ivada: Excelsium? Paper: Then you don't know the story of Excelsium and Lazarus? Ivada: No, I don't think any of us do... Paper: Excelsium and Lazarus were contemporaries of Rigon... They were Nikon'ali, and brothers, but not related to Rigon themselves. After Rigon slaughtered Love and began his plot against the galaxy, Excelsium, who just a soldier in the army, tried to get his brother to help him stop Rigon. His brother, fearing Rigon's power, refused, but Excelsium continued on with his plans. Eventually, Excelsium executed his plan to assassinate Rigon, but Lazarus stopped him. Excelsium escaped, however, and eventually performed an ancient ritual, mystically enchanting himself to counter Rigon's power. The flaw in his spell was that only his blood can counter Rigon's powers, but only if used by a worthy hero. Relgo: What exactly do you mean by countering the powers of Rigon? Hornbok: Remember the crystals? Slick: How can we forget... Paper: Among other things, that blood nullifies their power... Ivada: One more question. How'd you even get the vial in the first place? Paper: It's in the SVT... Excelsium hid several vials of his blood around the galaxy, and I went to one of the locations and found one of them... there is a buzz at Hornbok's communicator. He picks up his communicator. Hornbok: Yes? Sci: We have a bit of a situation... Hornbok: Continue... Sci: Will, Sub, and Cassie found Dr. Psychobos and another scientist working in a building in Lunaris near where we were fighting the Aldabarbarians. Sub and Cassie are fighting Psychobos while Toon went with Will to chase after the other scientist. The fight with the Aldabarbarians is going well, but... it gets worse... urgently: Go on... fading out: Kali contacted me, and... Hornbok continues to speak to Sci through the communicator, Paper's communicator buzzes. He picks it up. Paper: Who is this? in the communicator: I need your help... Paper: Polarys? Wait, me specifically, or the Plumbers? Polarys: I need help, period. camera cuts to Pollunia. Polarys is standing on the balcony outside the castle. She has a golden energy shield around her as Aldabarbarian soldiers try to break through it. Polarys: The Aldabarbarians are on Pollunia... camera cuts to Galactic-Command. Paper gets out of his bed and looks like he's ready to help her. Paper: That's bad, I'll-- sees the other Plumbers looking at him. Hornbok: How is helping the rest of the team bad? Paper: What? Oh, sorry. While you were talking, my communicator buzzed, and it turns out that the Aldabarbarians are on Pollunia as well... Hornbok: That's... Well, you're still weak from the-- Paper: You can't stop me from helping when the team is spread this far... Hornbok: Paper-- intruding: Let him help, Hornbok... turns to Zyfer. Zyfer: He's a Plumber, which means he's strong, both mentally and physically... I know he won't let you down... He hasn't in 14 years... once, Hornbok smiles as the camera cuts to Sub and Cassie fighting Psychobos. He blasts electricity at Sub, who shoots an ice beam to counter the blast. Psychobos: You would think that my su-perior intellect would have been no match for Plum-bers, no? enhances the electric surge as Sub cuts off the ice beam and rolls to the side. Cassie runs underneath an electrical blast and then jumps and kicks Psychobos back. Cassie: Shut it, doc. Now explain, who was that woman and what were you working on? chuckling: I'll never tell... Sub: Then I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way... forms a large ice sword and holds it in both hands. The tip is pointed at Psychobos. Sub: What were you working on? Cassie: Will clearly knew, we don't need to interrogate him... Sub: I want to know myself... Psychobos: Let me go and I'll tell... Sub: If you tell, then we'll work something out... Psychobos: Fine, fine... You see, the Amber... camera cuts to Will and Toon, who have chased down Elena Validus into an alley way far away from the original location. Elena: ...Ogia concentrate is not only a dangerous substance that takes over the body's ability to control itself, but it also increases the reaction time, strength, agility, durability, speed, and combat ability of its subjects. When combined with the Nanochips that allow for a new system of control to be inserted into the body, it's the perfect way of creating an army for my superiors... Will: Yeah, the Elite... annoyed: Smart boy... holds up the briefcase. Elena: I'm sure that you'd love to have this right now... Will: Don't tempt us to take it from you... Elena: You couldn't if you tried... looks up into the sky. Will and Toon look up and see Blitz, Professor Frost, Chilla, Frezzo, and Thermia standing on top of the two building on either side of the alley way. Frost tosses down a rope ladder for Elena to climb up on. Elena: I suggest not moving... starts to climb up on the rope ladder as Will and Toon stay put, reaction-less. She gets to the top of the building and hands the briefcase to Blitz. He checks inside and sees both the Nanochips and the Amber Ogia concentrate. Blitz: Is it finished? Elena: Almost. I only need to finish the integration... Blitz: Only a short while, a few days maybe? Elena: Correct... closes the briefcase and hands it back. Blitz: Psychobos stayed behind? Elena: Also correct. looks down into the alley way below. Blitz: The rest of you can get on the ship... I've got business with these Plumbers... forms an ice sheet on the side of the building and then slides down it and lands in the alley way in front of Will and Toon. Blitz: I see you're happy to know that I've escaped... Plumbers stand ready for a fight. Blitz: In fact, my entire team has escaped... sees them ready for a fight. Blitz: You want to fight, I see? Toon: Can we skip the formalities? Blitz: If you're looking for a fight, unfortunately you won't get one, I'm here only to delay you until my flight is ready... looks up and sees only Frost looking down at him. Blitz: And it appears that it is... Good bye then... jumps up as Will and Toon stand in the alley way. Toon: Are going after him... Will: I'm not sure if it's worth it... So much else has been going on recently it would probably just be better to head back... Toon: Then let's head back before something else happens... run back to the rest of the team as the ship with the ice villains and Elena on it flies away. The camera cuts to Pollunia. The Aldabarbarian soldiers are continuing to attack her golden energy shield. One soldier tries to break through the shield but fails and falls back. Another soldiers runs up with a large hammer and swings it against the shield breaking it. Polarys sends a golden energy blast at that soldier, knocking him back. She turns around and forms another shield, blocking the attacks from the other side as more soldiers appear behind her. Another type of warp portal suddenly opens up, and the Aldabarbarians turn to it. An explosion comes from outside the portal, knocking several soldiers back. A few arrows come out of the portal and hit the soldiers, some electrocuting them and other exploding in bursts of foam. Polarys sees the soldiers being taken down by the attacks from the other warp portal. She looks away again and sends a wave of golden energy at a group of soldiers. She turns around and sees Paper suddenly standing where the warp portal was, firing arrows in different directions, each arrow hitting a soldier and immobilizing it in some way. He reaches for another arrow from his quiver, but realizes that he is out. He hits a soldier near him with his bow and then jumps and kicks another one. Polarys sends a wave of golden energy at two more and then forms another large energy shield around Paper and herself. Polarys: Only you? Paper: Too much else is going on, the rest of the Plumbers were unavailable... soldiers seem to have stopped attacking the portal. Polarys drops the shield and realizes that all of the red portals have disappeared, leaving no soldiers. Suddenly, a new portal opens up as Phantom and Phantress walk out of it. The portal closes behind them. Phantom: Well this, to say the least, is going to be interesting... Commercial camera shows a city on the planet Rhon. The sage Joy is seen running through the deserted city as he is followed closely behind by Lucifer. He runs turns a corner and then jumps over a fence and continues to run as Lucifer runs after him. Joy turns another corner and arrives in a large open area. He looks around, sees Lucifer behind him, and then continues to run. He turns around another corner, but Chemestris is waiting for him, holding the sword for him to run right into. He gasps as the sword cuts through his chest, turning him to dust after a couple of moments. Lucifer arrives just as the dust fades away. Lucifer: Where did Rage go? I thought you were following him... Chemestris: He got away from me... puts away the sword and then looks into the street. She sees Rage, who is dumbfounded by the death of Joy. Chemestris: There he is... rushes after him as he quickly turns around and runs off. Lucifer watches as the camera cuts to Pollunia, where Paper and Polarys are confronting Phantom and Phantress. slightly angry: I told you that you can't free the Phantom... arrogantly: Well, I'm freed, there's nothing you can do to change that... Phantress: And now that he's free, our allies in the Elite are most pleased... Phantom: We're allies with the Elite? Phantress: Yes, I thought you knew? Phantom: Lotin is with the Elite. In fact, he's their leader... Phantress: And... furious: Lotin's the one who locked me up for 12 years... Did you even make the connection? Phantress: Of course, but you don't... Phantom: You're done! turns to Paper and Polarys. Phantom: Excuse me for a moment... turns to Phantress. Phantom: Do you honestly think you deserve to continue your leadership after the decisions that you've made... Phantress: If you understood what the Elite has done for us, then you would accept what they've done in the past. Phantom: THINK! If they were really our allies then would they have kept me locked up? Phantress: They were all locked up themselves... Phantom: Yet you somehow formed an alliance-- Phantress: I didn't form the alliance! You did, over 12 years ago... Phantom: But you didn't dissolve it? grunts. Phantress: I think we should forget about the Elite for right now and deal with our enemies right here... grunts again. Phantress: Or we can waste time having petty arguments... Phantom: You started the argument by not dissolving the alliance... Don't back away now... Phantress: Oh sure, just blame me for everything... You were completely fine until you knew about it... Phantom: This is pointless, while we argue our enemies are getting stronger... looks at Paper and Polarys, who are standing, watching the argument unfold. Phantress: Are they? Phantom: I bet you were glad that I was gone... jokingly: Oh I definitely was... Phantom: I'm done with you... Don't even try to help me... pushes her back with just a hand. He turns to Paper and Polarys as Phantress electrocutes him with your whip. outraged: Do you really care more about this then about our larger goals? Phantress: I've been waiting for this moment for years... Phantom: FINE THEN! lunges at Phantress and tackles her off of the balcony as the two begin an all out brawl. The camera shows Paper and Polarys watching the fight from below. Paper: That's... unexpected... Polarys: That's what you get by freeing the Phantom... Before he disappeared, the two of them always fought, and it's the main reason why many of the Aldabarbarian campaigns ended... Finally, Phantress backed off, but when he disappeared, she came back and has been waiting for him to come back... Paper: So that she can take him out? Polarys: Yes. Why she chose to do that now, I have no idea. Paper: I think it's a good thing that they're fighting each other, it means that you're safe. Polarys: Thanks for helping... Paper: Look, can we talk about-- stops suddenly and then puts his hand up to his head. He gets down on one knee and then falls over, motionless. Polarys looks worried as Paper slowly leans up and then widens his eyes. The camera shows him having a vision. He sees the purple chained figure. Voice: When the silent one awakes... is a light blue flash near where the figure in the vision is. Voice: ...everything is revealed... vision fades before the blue light disappears. Paper snaps back to reality and finds himself sitting on the ground on the balcony of the castle on Pollunia. He is face to face with Polarys, who is sitting across from him. Polarys: You needed to talk about something? Paper: Many members of our team have been having a vision-- Polarys: --of a purple chained figure? I've been having the same one... Paper: But you don't know who it is...? Polarys: No... Paper: Well this time... He said that... Polarys: When the silent one awakes everything is revealed... Paper: He's said that to you, too? Polarys: Yes, and you said that out loud while you had the vision... laughs and then looks to his right. He sees the Phantom throw Phantress across the castle grounds. She slides and then comes to a halt as he charges at her. Paper looks back at Polarys. Polarys: Was that it? Paper: Well, I thought a lot about what we talked about a couple months ago, and... grabs her hand and smiles. She blushes and then pauses for a moment. Polarys: Did you... Paper: I don't want to talk about it... I was gone for six weeks, and when I came back, it was hard for me to spend time with her and focus on my Plumber work... Polarys: I understand... But how am-- emotionally: It's hard. Part of what I just said was true, but part of it was also my own justification for falling in love with you. Polarys: This reminds me of Kali... She and Sci were perfect for each other as soon as they met... look into the distance. Polarys: Incoming! turns as he sees an unconscious Phantress being hurdled at them. They get up and jump out of the way at the last moment as they see the Phantom walking towards them on the castle grounds below. Phantom: Now that's my ignorant wife is out of the way.... You're next... Commercial camera cuts back to Rhon. Rage runs through the deserted streets of the city as Chemestris chases him. He slides around and corner as Chemestris crashes into the wall and then quickly recovers and chases after him. He gets around two more corners before he gets into another main street. She looks around, unable to find him. The camera Rage hiding against a wall, with Chemestris searching the street next to him. She starts to turn the other way, but then turns towards him. He stops moving as Chemestris arrives at the corner. She sees him and then draws her sword. angry: You've killed Joy, and you've probably killed other Sages, but you're not going to killed me... Chemestris: No, I'm going to explain why you need to die first... You see... When the 7 sages were born, a critical balance was established in the universe... That balance was broken when your brother Hate killed you sister Love, causing him to be removed from your council, leaving only 5 remaining Sages with the power of 7. You see, killing a sage simply transfers an equal amount of power to the other sages until they are reincarnated... Killing the five Sages will overflow all of the power into the one remaining true sage, the reincarnation of Love... furious: You can't go against the laws of the universe and get away with it. So help me I will... smirks and then stabs the sword through his chest. He grimaces and then fades to dust. Lucifer arrives behind Chemestris. Lucifer: That's 3... Only Fear and Hope remain... Chemestris: Ra'ol should be able to take care of both of them, assuming the tip was correct and they were in the same location... Lucifer: Agreed, the only remaining thing to do is to rendezvous at the location of the new sage... Chemestris: Yes, about that. According to Arthur, she was with Grief when he attacked her. He fled to avoid suspicion, though. Lucifer: It doesn't matter. She's a Plumber, which means she'll be easy to find... camera cuts to Paper and Polarys facing the Phantom. He charges at them and punches the ground of the balcony. Paper slides and then turns around and then speeds at Phantom, punching him in the face before he can turn. He swings his arm at Paper, knocking him back. Paper: It wouldn't be this hard if I had arrows... Phantom: Excuses, excuses... Paper: It's not an excuse... Just an inconvenience... speeds at Phantom again, but gets knocked down by him. Polarys sends a golden energy wave at Phantom, knocking him back. She forms a golden energy sword and shield and then slashes at Phantom. He catches the sword in his hand and breaks the end of it off. He punches her shield, but it blocks the attack. She hits him with the shield and then forms another sword as she jumps over him and hits him in the back from behind. He spins around and tries to kick her, but she blocks with the shield. She deforms the shield and blasts a golden energy blast at him, knocking him back. Polarys: Get off my planet... Phantom: Maybe it would be for the better... picks up the unconscious Phantress and opens a red portal. He walks in and closes the portal. Polarys: What was their attack even for? slowly gets up and walks over to Polarys. Paper: The Elite have been coordinating a massive attack all day... They're allied with the Aldabarbarians and a bunch of our other enemies, and all of them have been attacking us all at once... Polarys: So you need to go and help your team, right? Paper: I'm helping my team by keeping you safe. stands in front of her and smiles. Paper: One question though... That thing you did a couple weeks ago that completely immobilized Phantress and Lotin... Why couldn't you do that just now? smile turns into a look of agony. Polarys: That's a powerful magic spell kept secret by our royal family... It's physically taxing and I can't afford to use it all the time... sighs and then grabs Paper's hands and starts to smile again. Polarys: And let's hope that I don't have to... camera cuts to Naran Manos. Ra'ol Set is in the middle of fighting chasing Fear. The latter runs through a crowd of people as Ra'ol Set charges after him. Set: I suggest you stop resisting. It would make this quick and painless for the both of us... runs through the crowd of people and eventually trips. Ra'ol Set draws a sword and jumps at Fear, who rolls to the side and avoids. Set, angry: Come back here! blasts him with a beam of white energy, which knocks Fear to the ground. Fear: Go away... Set: Don't worry... This'll make it all go away... stabs the sword through Fear's chest, turning him to dust, which quickly blows. Set: And then there was Hope... camera pans, showing Hope standing far behind Ra'ol Set. He turns around and laughs. Set: You're the last of your kind... Hope: Well then you saved the best for last... I know why the Elite have been hunting down the sages... You want to transfer the power to the one true remaining sage, the reincarnation of Love, but you forgot that with each Sage that you kill, killing the next one becomes even harder... My brothers and sisters are not as strong or smart as I am, and didn't realize that they had gained any power. It's really hard to tell until one holds all of the power, you know... Set: So what are you going to do, stop me? We've killed the others and we can kill you, too... a Plumbers ship flies in over head. It lands as the Magisters and Kali exit the ship. Hornbok: And now you're outnumbered, Ra'ol... Set: Am I? Arthur, Chemestris, and Lucifer teleport to right beside Ra'ol Set. Set: So how is this going to work? Hope: It ends on my terms... laughs. Set: Silly girl. You really don't... Hope: No, it is you who doesn't understand... The problem with killing the Sages and putting all of their power into one body is that all the Sages can work together as one... Our bodies may be gone, but you cannot destroy our spirits, which will live on in the body of Love until new bodies are born... The one true sage will be the most powerful being in the universe, and not even the Elite will be able to stop her... turns to Kali. Hope: I'm sorry, Kali... takes out a small knife. Kali: Why? What are you doing? Hope: If you didn't already know... You're the reincarnation of Love... takes the knife and stabs herself in the chest with it. She begins to turn to dust as Kali runs up to her and catches her as she falls over. Hope: It's all over... finishes turning to dust, which scatters as the wind blows. Kali starts to cry and closes her eyes. The Magisters and member of the Elite stand back for a moment, when suddenly, Kali opens her eyes in a flash of white light, before fainting on the ground. Ra'ol Set takes a step forward, but the Magister jump up, ready for a fight. Set: Oh it's great to be back... End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Category:Young Plumbers: Generations Episodes Category:Earth-19 Category:Paperluigi ttyd